Lόd i płatki rόż
by Bellan T'Seraa
Summary: Historia elfki Rycerza Śmierci, o ciemnej przeszłości, będzie musiała odnaleźć pamięć, znaleźć przyjaciół, walczyć z wrogami. Czy uda się jej? Moja pierwsza polska fic w Warcrafcie . Napisałam też francuską wersję Glace et pétales de rose :) Mam nadzieję, że was wciągnie :)
1. Narodziny

Acherus, Hebanowa ostoja unosiła ponuro nad miastem Nowy Avalon. Rycerze patrolowali w ciemnych korytarzach latających fortecy. Nie było słychać żadnych rozmów, nic poza chałasem zbrojnych kroków po kamiennej posadzce.

Nagle wszyscy skierowali się do serca fortecy gdy głos rogu zaalarmował przybycie nowych rekrutów. Na początku przybywali dziesiątkami codziennie. Tym razem było ich pięciu co tydzień. Darion Morgraine pospieszył ku teleportowi. Jeden po drugim pojawili się nowi rycerze, ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Troll, błękitny, o okrągłych plecach jak to trole miały zwyczaj się trzymać, wyglądał najlepiej z całęj czwórki. Kobieta dranei próbowała wstać, po kilu próbach udało jej się, choć kołysała się wciąż na kopytach. Elf o czarnych włosach stał trzymając się za szyję, na której wydniał ślad sznura. Ostatni był człowiek, biały jak śnieg rzygał trzymając się kolumny.

-Gdzie jest piąty rekrut? –krzyknął dowódca obracając się i szukając wzrokiem czy może nie wylądował w innym miejscu. –Trudno. Do areny z nimi !

Inni ryczerze krzykneli zadowololeni, że mogli pooglądać walkę nowych rekrutów. Czwórka stanęła niepewnie w arenie, każdy z mniej lub bardziej przestraszonym wzrokiem. Morgraine wstazał ręką ryczerzy, którzy mieli z nimi walczyć. Lord Thorval, Lady Alistra i Siouxsie usiedli na balkonie nad areną, aby widzieć jak najlepiej walkę.

Morgraine rzucił cztery miecze do areny, choć wiedział, że walka skończy się szybko. Miał jak zwykle rację. Człowiek nie przerzył pierwszej minuty, prędko nabił się na miecz przeciwnika. Trzech pozostałych rekrutów próbowali przeżyć jak tylko mogli, wymachując ciężką bronią. Hałas uderzających kling przebił głos rogu. Wszyscy zdziwieni zatrzymali się. Mógł to być jedynie nowy rekrut. Siouxsie podeszła do teleportu i podniosła za miedziane włosy młodą brudną elfkę krwi.

-Tutaj jest nowy rekrut, Morgraine ! – zasyczała banshee i pociągnęła dziewczynę ku arenie. Elfka próbowała się wyzwolić z uścisku lecz ręka w rękawicy trzymała ją mocno.

Profitując z zamieszania, a zwłaszcza ze zgody dowódcy, rekruci wyszli z areny, do krórej Siouxsie wrzuciła elfkę, śmiejąc się. Morgraine dał głową znak. Dwóch rycerzy, nocny elf i dranei wskoczyli na arenę w pełnych płytowych zbrojach.

-Ona nie ma miecza. –zaznaczył dowódcy.

-Gdyby była na czas to by miała miecz... No zaczynajcie ! –nakazał Morgraine, rycerze rzucili się na rekruta leżącego dalej na ziemi. Ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem, elfka podniosła glowę i odskoczyła w bok. Instynkt przeżycia wybudził się w niej. Omiotła wzrokiem rycerzy ktόrzy przyglądali się walce w poszukiwaniu broni. Elf o białych włosach dyskretnie odblokował swόj miecz i kiwnął prawie niewidzialnie głową, ruch, ktory dostrzegły by tylko oczy uważnego elfa. Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę, chwyciła za miecz i odbijając się kopniakiem od taurena stojącego obok.

-Eh ! Mόj miecz ! –krzyknął elf, człowiek o fioletowyh tatuażach na oczach stojący obok niego rzucił mu poważne sojrzenie, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, co jego brat zrobił.

Pięść chwyciła elfkę w pasie i rzuciła o mur areny. To jej nie zatrzymało. Podniosła się i w piruecie przecięła gardło dranei, ten upadł ciężko trzymając się za ranę.

-Koniec tej zabawy. -nocy elf skrzywił się –Zaraz pożałujesz, że tu się znalazłaś.

Dzieczyna upadła na kolana, jej mόzg zamarzał, cała pokryła się kryształkami lodu.

-Koniec ! –głos kapitana zabrzmiał obił się o kamienne ściany fortecy. –Chyba pokazała czego jest warta. Zabrać ją razem z resztą i dać im broń, zbroję.

Dwie Valkyrie podniosły krwawiącego dranei i zaprowadziły go do lecznicy. Biały elf wszedł do areny i podniόsł swόj miecz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lecz on schował miecz i odszedł szybko razem z człowiekiem o purpurowych tatuażach na oczach.


	2. Trening, znajomi i samobόjstwo

_Drugi rozdział, trochę dłuższy... Enjoy :)_

* * *

Thassarian nakazał Bellan czekać w jednej z sal ćwiczeń, miała dostać specjalne szkolenie. Usiadła na taborecie i zdjęła hełm. Za drzwiami usłyszała rozmowę.

-Nie. Sam się w to wpakowałeś. –stwierdził zdenerwowany głos.

-Dlaczego ja? Nie może tego zrobić ktoś inny? –krzyknął wzburzony drugo głos. –Nie będę tego robić, to nie należy do moich obowiązkόw.

-To On chce abyś ją trenował, więc to będziesz robić. To bedzie twoja kara, powiedział.

Zapanowała cisza. Po chwili, powoli uchyliły się drzwi. Przez nie wszedł Koltira Deathweaver z jego zwyczajną, niezadowoloną miną. Bellan wstała i ukłoniła się. Przeszedł, nie odzywając się, przez pokόj i oparł się rękami o balkon.

-Chodź tu. –warknął.

Elfka posłusznie podeszła, nagle, Koltira wyciągnął miecz i uderzył. Klinga zatrzymała się na kilka milimetrόw od jej szyji. Wypuściła powietrze z ust.

-Dlaczego nie masz hełmu na głowie? –spytał nawet nie obracając się. – Już byś nieżyła. Pokaż mi co potrafisz.

Wyciągnęła miecz. Zbyt wolno. Szpic jego miecza wpijał się jej w ramię. Prόbowała odepchać jego miecz. Był zbyt silny. Nawet mu ręka nie drgnęła. Rycerze z ktόrymi walczyła byli przy nim jak komaty. Przyglądał się jej zimnymi oczami.

Schował wreszcie miecz, ona straciła rόwnowagę i upadła. Zciągnął naramienniki, napierśnik, aż do kolczugi. Ona została w zbroji. Wyciągnął z kufra dwa drewniane kije i rzucił jej jednego.

-Nie masz żadnych baz. Nie umiesz walczyć mieczem. Kilka razy już by cię zabił przeciwnik. Narazie będziemy tym trenować. Szkoda by było gdybym cię poranił… –uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

Kij świsnął w powietrzu. Gdyby jak on, zciągnęła zbroję, złamałby jej żebro, jednak kirys zamortyzwał uderzenie. Koltira wodził końcem miecza w powietrzu. Uderzył. Odskoczyła. Zaatakował z pόłobrotu. Podłożył jej nogę. Upadła. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Trenowali codziennie godzinę o tej samej godzinie. Koltira Deathweaver był strasznym nauczycielem. Powalał ją, uderzał, bił. Ona nie dawała rady zostać więcej niż dwie minuty na nogach, a co dopiero wygrać z nim.

Jednak dwie ostatnie lekcje nie miały miejsca. Pozwoliło to jej odpocząć. Siniaki mogły się wygoić.

Życie, lub prędzej nie-życie w fortecy było nieprzyjemne. Żaden z rekrutόw nie miał wspomnień z poprzedniego życia. I większości tego nie obchodziło, jedyne co było ważne to były rozkazy krόla.

-Jak się nazywasz?

Quel'dorei podniosła głowę i ujrzała draeneï o zielonych włosach, ktόra przybyła razem z nią. Draenei, jak i taureny budziły w niej grozę. Dwa i pόł do trzech metrόw wysokosci na 200 do 500kg. Gdy widziała ich jak walczą, zastanawiała się jak tak wielkie stwory mogły sie tak szybko poruszać, a jednak, pokonała już jednego.

-Hum, jedyne imię, ktόre powraca to Bellan. A ty? -odpowiedziała elfka niepewnie, zaglądając do miski z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną zupą dzieła Corpulousa.

-Irdii. –uśmiechnęła się. –Nie checesz siąść razem z nami? –spytała wskazując kiwnięciem głowy sin'dorei i trola. Inni rycerze nie patrzyli się na nich zbyt dobrze. Każdy chodził jak zahipnotyzowany głosem krόla, ktόry bezustannie huczał im w głowie.

Nocny elf, ktόry walczył z Bellan powoli podszeł do rekrutόw.

-Instruktor Razuvious chce cię widzieć. –wycisnął przez zęby. –Natychmiast.

Elfka odłorzyła miskę na bok i rzuciła spojrzenie znad ramienia na dranei, ktόra wrόciła do grupy rekrutόw. Na arenie, na ktόrej kilka dni temu biła się na śmierć i życie, stali przypięci kajdanami nowicjusze.

-Chciałeś mnie widzieć, panie? –powiedziała cicho Bellan podhodząc do instruktora.

-Tak. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. W arenie na pewno zauważyłaś tych niegodnych nowicjuszy. Masz tu klucz. Uwolnij jednego, a pόźniej zabij.

-Tak panie. –odebrała klucz i skierowała się do areny.

Nowicjuszy było do wybru do koloru. Jeden z każdej rasy i każdej płci. Sporzała po twarzach. Jedni byli neprzytomni, inni zbyt zmęczeni aby zareagować na jej przybycie. Nie mogła się zdecydwać.

-Szybciej, nie mam całego dnia. –warknął instruktor. Podszedł do niego nagle zdenerwowany Thassarian, zaszeptał mu coś do ucha i zniknął szybko jak i się pojawił.

Bellan podeszła do goblina i ziągnęła mu kajdany. Spojżał na nią z ulgą i nadzieją w oczach, lecz te prysnęły gdy nabiła go na swόj miecz. Ciało drgało przez moment, wytarła klingę o jego łachmany przytrzymując ciało butem.

-Tak szybko może być?-spytała stojąc dalej nad ciałem. Razuvious nie odpowiedział, lecz skinął głową i odszedł szybko.

-Mi tez kazał, ale wolałam ukrόcić męki mojej siostry. –podeszeszła do niej Irdii.

-W moim poprzednim życiu chyba uwielbiałam oglądać śmierć goblinόw.

Ni z tąd ni z owąd usłyszała ten głos, hipnotyzujący, kόry nakazał wszystkim zgromadzić się na piątym poziomie.

-Jak myślisz co się stało? –spytała Irdii nachylając się nad ramieniem Bellan.

-Nie wiem, ale to musi być ważne, skoro wszyscy tu są.

Na podium wszedł Najwyższy Generał Morgraine, Siousxie la Banshee, Komandant Thalanor i Morgraine z zimnymi wyrazami twarzy.

- Przełamanie szkarłatnych linii nie było łatwe. –zaczął Morgraine. –W ataku ponieśliśmy wiele strat i straciliśmy jednego z naszych najlepszych rycerzy śmierci, Koltirę Deatweaver'a. Nie wiemy czy w tym momencie jest jeszcze żywy, czy nie, ale jeżeli nie poszukamy go, niech mnie diabli zabiorą. Potrzebujemy węc śmiałkόw, ktόrzy są wystarczająco silni aby włamać się do wrogiej warowni, w sercu wrogiego terytorium i odebrać naszego brata. –głos obił się echem o ściany fortecy. Nikt nie odpowiedział. –Kto jest wystarczająco mężny? –zahuczał Morgraine.

-Ja pόjdę. –Bellan szepnęła do Irdii. Rycerze obok niej, ktόrzy usłyszeli, odsuneli się od elfki. Na podiumie Siousxie szepnęła coś do Thanalora.

-Żartujesz? –draeneï chwyciła ją za ramię. –Zabiją cię. To zadanie dla samobόjcy. Wybacz, ale nie pόjdę za tobą.

-Nie szkodzi. Ktoś musi iść.-odpowiedziała i powtόżyła głośniej podchodząc do estrady. – Ja pόjdę.

Morgraine spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w oczach i odwrόcił się do innych. Krόtką chwilę rozmawiali, po czym Morgraine ruchem ręki nakazał jej wejść na podium. Rycerze powoli odchodzili. Zostali tylko Irdii, sin'dorei i trol. Thassarian zaprowadził ją do stołu w sali obok na ktόrym była rozwinięta dokładna mapa okolicy.

-Ostatnim raze gdy go widziałem, włożyli go w kajdany i zaciągneli do warowni, na pόłnocnym-wschodzie. –pokazał palcem miejsce na mapie. – Masz tu małą miksturę, ktόra uleczy twoje rany w razie potrzeby. –zatrzymał się.-Zrόwnaj ich i ich twierdzę i stołp z ziemią, rycerzu. Znajdź Koltirę. Znajdź mego brata.


	3. Bracia w śmierci

To był pierwszy raz od jej śmierci, gdy miała prawo wyjść z Hebanowej Ostoi. Gdy galopowała czuła przyjemny, zimny wiatr na twarzy. Przejechała przez miasteczko, ludzie pochowali się ze strachu na widok jeźdźca. Nie zwrόciła na nich uwagi, lecz pędziła wypełnić zadanie. Dostała do wypełnienia zadania nową zbroję, o czarnym i atramentowym połyskiem. Rękawice były wyłożone ciepłym niedźwiedwim futrem, a hełm nie spadał jej już jak wcześniej. Cała zbroja była otoczona błękitną smugą, tak charakterystyczną dla rycerzy śmierci.

Bellan zsiadła z konia i wygnała go, postanowiła dalej pόjść pieszo. Po prawej stronie miała kryptę pamięci otoczoną swoim cmentarzem. Podbiegła do murόw, ktόre nie były strzeżone. Powoli zaczęło padać. Deszcz gwarantował jej dyskrecję i kamuflarz. Pierwsze zabudowania jakie zobaczyła były zwłymi domami. Wytężyła słuch. Sto metrόw na zachόd od niej był kowal. Po drugiej stronie rozmawiały dwie kobiety. Na środku stała fontanna otoczona łukami. Zbaczyła ruch. Mężczyzna w szacie maga, a za nim dwaj strażnicy. Szła murem, musiała znaleźć fortecę. Przybliżyła się do domu i zaglądnęła przez okno. Przy stole siedział mężczyzna z kuflem w ręce, piwo lało mu się po brodzie, ktόra widocznie służyła mu jako talerz. Szła dalej. Obeszła drugi dom i ujrzała swόj cel.

Biała forteca, strzeżona przez czterech rycerzy przed zwodzonym mostem, dwόch za. Przyglądała im się przez chwilę obliczając swoje szanse. Sześciu, a ona była jedna. Nie miała zadnch szans. Jedyna nadzieja na weście było czekaniem na zmianę warty. Bogowie usłyszeli ją. Rycerze po chwli podnieśli halabardy i weszli do wartowni. Bellan podbiegła do zwodzonego mostu i schowała się za kamienną wazą. Kroki ucichły. Zamknęła przyłbicę, wyciągnęła dagę i ruszyła do strażnikόw. Zwaliła kopniakiem jednego, drugiemu rozcięła kolczugę przy pasie zanim dobrał miecz i wbiła broń po rękojeść, wyciągnęła i rozcięła szyję. Wyciągnęła miecz i wyparowała atak drugiego strażnika. Był większy i silniejszy od drugiego, i dodatkowo elfka nie miała już elementu zaskoczenia. Jej miecz podjechał do gόry, a ludzki miecz uderzył w jej plastron, zgniatając go, użyła wysokiej pozycji aby wbić mu klingę w bark.

Odebrała dagę i weszła do warowni. Ujrzała kamienne ściany, lecz nie jak w Hebanowej Ostoi, ciemne, zimne, mokre. Skręciła w lewo i nactychmiatowo rzucił się na nią strażnik, odbiła naparcie łokciem, drugą ręką wbiła nόż w oko i przecięła gardło. Ludzie nie nosili hełmόw, dzięki ktόrym wielu uszło by z życiem. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na następną walkę w prost z rycerzem, a co dopiero z dwoma, musiała być bardziej ostrożna. Szła wolno, skradała się. Aż do schodόw nie spotkała nikogo lecz tam stało dwόch strażnikόw i jeden mag. Musiała zmienić strategię. Pierwszą rzeczą było odsunięcie i unicestwienie maga, ktόry mόgłby leczyć walczących strażnikόw, lecz to by oznaczało następną walkę z dwoma napastnikami. Nie posiadała rzadnej broni daleko miotającej, nagle ukazał się jej oczom łuk, ktόry niόsł jeden ze strażnikόw na plecach. Poczekała aż strażnik będzie wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnęła miecz i nabiła go. Miała kilka sekund. Skoczyła i prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy rozstawionymi nogami mężczyzny przecinając go wzdłόż. Zerwała mu z plecόw łuk, kula ognia poleciała w jej kierunku uderzając ją w dłoń i paląc rękawicę. Nałożyła strzałę, wycelowała i ustrzeliła go pomiędzy oczami, zanim zdąrzył wyszeptać zaklęcie tarczy. Zerwała płonącą rękawicę i zaklnęła. Spojrzała po schodach i skierowała się najpierw do piwnic. Szła cicho, choć gdyby ktoś by tam był, dawno by wszedł na gόrę słysząc odgłosy walki.

Wzięła do ręki pochodnię i spojrzała po pomieszczeniu, w głębi ujrzała słaby blask błękitnych znakόw. Podeszła kilka krokόw i zaczęła biec. Do ściany był przykuty Koltira Deathweaver, rycerz śmierci. Błękitne znaki były tatuażami widniącymi na jego piersi. Wrόg najwidoczniej nie chciał aby zginął, jego rany były opatrzone, lecz bandaż był od dawna przemoknięty od krwi i groziło infekcją. Podniόsł głowę i spojrzał na nią wycieńczonym spojrzeniem.

-Wreszcie po mnie kogoś wysłali... choć mogli wysłać kogoś większego. –wyszeptał uśmiechając się złośliwie jak było mu w zwyczaju. Bellan zciągnęła hełm, miedziane loki opadły na ramiona i uśmiech mu spadł z ust. –To ty...?

-Mogę sobie pόjść i powiedzieć, że cię nie znalazłam, panie. –rzuciła. Wywrόcił oczami i nie odpowiedział. Nożem otworzyła kajdany i uwolniła go. Elf upadł na wznak. Obrόciła go i wzięła jego twarz w ręce. Nie mogła go ponieść do wyjścia.

-Panie, obudź się, musimy stąd iść jak najszybciej, zanim dotrą tu inni Szkarłatni rycerze. –krόtką chwilę zastanawiała się po czym przypomniała sobie o miksturze, ktόrą dał jej Thassarian. Powoli wlewała mu czerwoną ciecz do ust i wreszcie otworzył lekko oczy. Położył dłoń na jej i spojrzał na oparzenie.

-Pomόż mi wstać, proszę i podaj mi mόj plastron i mόj miecz. –powiedział cicho.

Wyciągnęła z kufra element zbroi i załorzyla mu. Następnie wyciągnęła miecz, lecz ugięły się jej kolana pod jego wagą. Odebrał go i nagle zabrzmiały dzwony.

-Wielki Inkwizytor i jego poplecznicy będą tu wkrótce. –powiedział Koltira –Jestem zbyt ranny, aby do czegoś się przydać, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby ci pomóc. Zabij Wielkiego Inkwizytora i jego kumpli.

Wbiegł Szkarłatny rycerz, a za nim mag. Koltira przesunął Bellan do tyłu by ją osłonić, rycerz rzucił się na nich, lecz osłonna tarcza energii przepołowiła go.

-Nie wiele wytrzymam –szepął Koltira, gdy mag rzucał ognistymi kulami o tarczę. -przygotuj się, gdy tarcza opadnie będziesz mieć przewagę. Liczę na ciebie. Teraz.

Tarcza opadła. Bellan uniknęła uderzenia ognistą kulą i rozcięła rękę maga w piruecie. Ten jednak zdąrzył drugą wyciągnąć kirpan przyczepiony do pasa i przebił, już mocno nadwyrężony napierśnik, wbijając sztylet mocno pomiędzy żebra. Upuściła miecz, lecz z ostatnim tchem przekręciła mu kark. Koltira podszedł do niej chwiejnym krokiem i prόbując nie krzywić się z bόlu podniόsł ją na nogi.

-Miałaś przewagę. –syknął chwytając ją za rękę i trzymając w pasie. –Przestań oddychać to zwolnisz upływ krwi. Ten zwyczaj może cię zabić.

Oboje modlili się aby nie spotkać żadnego strażnika po drodze. Doszli jednak do wyjścia bez problemu. Koltira polorzył ją i zaczął wzywać swojego wierzchowca.

-Zostaw mnie tu, panie. –powiedziała, gdy koń stanął przed nimi. –Będziesz miał więcej szans sam.

-Nie pleć głupot. Nie zostawie cię. –wziął ją na ramię, polożył na koniu i usiadł za nią. –Nie oddychaj.

Wierzchowiec przegalopował przez plac, instynktownie unikając strzał. Magowie rzucali zaklęcia aby ich zatrzymać, lecz na darmo. Szkarłatni rycerze dosiedli koni, lecz dwaj rycerze śmierci byli już za daleko. Koń jednak nie zwolnił, cwałował przez dolinę, wydawało się że nie dotykał ziemi.

Zabrzmiał rόg. Byli już na terytorium Hebanowej ostoi. Udało im się. Koń zatrzymał się tuż przed namiotem aptekarza. Rycerze podbiegli aby pomόc przybyłym.

-To Kolira Deathweaver ! Wrόcił Koltira Deathweaver ! -krzyknął aptekarz. Darion Morgraine i Thassarian zeszli z gryfonόw i podbiegli do nich.

-Zabierzcie ją, jest bardzo ranna. –powiedział Koltira podając elfkę dowόdcy, ktόrą odebrała Vakyria i teleportowała to fortecy. Thassarian pomόgł Koltirze zejść z konia.

-Bracie ! Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz !

-Dlatego wysłaliście nowego rycerza na śmierć? Bez posiłkόw? –spytał elf wpatrując się wnikliwe w człowieka. –Nie martw się, wykonała zadanie, Wielki Inkwizytor jest martwy.


	4. Szkarłatne zbiory

Białowłosa draeneï otworzyła cicho drzwi i weszła do niewielkiej sypialni. Dwie pochodnie oświetlały komnatę słabą błękitną smugą. Na ścianach były rozwieszone anatomiczne ryciny, a na stole leżały rόżnej wielkości noże i skalpele, flakony i flakoniki, gazy i bandaże aptekaża. Na łόżku, pod miękką kołdrą z norek leżała nieprzytomna biała elfka, jej miedziane loki marnie opadały na poduszkę. Irdii usiadła na łόżku.

-Jesteś oficjalnie bohaterką Hebanowej ostoji, okrzykniętą cię nowym czempionem. –powiedziała cicho. –Poza tym nic ciekawego się nie stało. Mamy nowe zadanie do wypełnienia, ja, Maz'Jin i Nùrion. Potrzebujemy czwartego rycerza aby nam pomόc, więc musisz się szybko obudzić. -Draeneï westchnęła, wiedziała, że nikt nie odpowie. –Musisz się obudzić bo... –urwała i pokręciła głową. Po chwili wstała i wyszła.

-No i? –spytał blond elf opierając się o ścianę.

-Nic. Jak wczoraj. Wątpię, że aptekarz robi wszyskto co w jego mocy. Znaleźliście kogoś, kto nam pomoże?

Trol pokiwał głową i machnął reką aby za nim poszli. Na następnym poziomie ćwiczył młody ork.

-Witaj.–powiedział troll. –Mamy zadanie do wypełnienia, idziesz z nami?

-Spierdalajcie. –rzucił nie przstając ciąć manekina.

Irdii spojrzała po swoich kompanach, podnosząc brew.

-Słuchaj. Ty nam pomożesz, a w dodatku szefowie zobaczą, coś robisz. Wszyscy na tym wygrywają. –powiedziała draeneï.

Ork schował miecz do pochwy i załorzył ręce na piersi.

- I co z tego będę miał? –zapytał.

-Ćwierć nagrody. –powiedział elf.

Ork chwilę przyglądał się trόjce.

-Nie było z wami elfki? –spytał podnosząc brew. –Co ją czempionem okrzykneli.

-Nie jest w stanie nam pomόc narazie. –powiedział trol.

-Nie jest w stanie , co? -Ork się roześmiał pokazując idealnie białe zęby.- Ona wrόciła tylko po to, żeby tu umrzeć. Nie miejcie nadzieji.

Zapadła cisza. Irdii opadły ręce.

-Niech wam będzie.-odezwał się wresz cie ork, widząc, że nie odchodzą.–Zwę się Dsh. Co to za zadnie ma być?

-Mamy wspiąć się na wόz w kopalni i dostać się na statek szkarłatnych krzyżowcόw. –powiedziała Irdii.

-Nie brzmi trudno.

-Na statku będą armaty, ktόrymi mamy zabić stu krzyżowcόw.

Zabili ostatniego strażnika kopalni i schowali trupy za krzakami. Kopalnia, prawdę mόwiąc, nie była dobrze strzeżna. Wszystkie siły były przegrupowywane na plaży, czekając na rozkazy, ostatnie ładunki były wysyłane na statki. Schowali się po dwoje w dwόch wagonach i czekali niecierpliwie, aż przyjdą gόrnicy aby je zabrać. Tak jak mόwił Książę, nikt nie sprawdzał zawartości wagonόw. Słyszeli śmiechy zapitych rycerzy i krzyki kapitana. Wreszcie, wagoniki się zatrzymały. Poczekali aż kroki ucichną i pierwsza wynurzyła się Irdii wyskakując na pokład.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. –powiedziała omiatając wzrokiem statek. Na jego pokładzie były trzy, wielkie na 13 stόp, potężne armaty. Taka broń mogła siać zniszczenie na kilka mil, może nawet kilkanaście.

-No to do roboty. –powiedział Dsh siadając przy pierwszej armacie.

-Ja będę pilnować wiejścia na statek. –rzekł Maz'Jin, wszyscy zajeli pozycje, strzelili.

Na plaży wszyscy spanikowali, nikt nie zauważył wroga na statku, zbroje, włosy i tabardy zajęły się ogniem, wrzaski bόlu doszły do uszu rycerzy śmierci, pierwsze trupy upadły na ziemię. Armaty wyrzucały na plażę ładunki wybuchowe, wiatr przywiał do nich zapach pieczonego ludzkiego mięsa. Podzielili się sektorami plaży, Dsh zajmował się tymi śmiałkami, ktόrym udało się choć zbliżyć do statku. W kilka minut, tylko jednemu udało się dostać na pokład, lecz szybko z niego spadł, z rozpłatanym czołem.

-Na plaży ! –krzyknął Nùrion.-Trzeba rozwalić katapultę!

Na plazy, szkarłatni rycerze ładowali katapultę, było za pόźno, strzała uderzyła w pokład. Irdii wyskoczyła z armaty, zanim ona wybuchła. Problemem katapulty była ich siła rażenia, po wystrzeleniu, broń przesuwała się i traciła cel, ktόry trzeba było na nowo ustawiać. Zanim znόw mogła uderzyć, Dsh wystrzelił i zmiόtł ją z powierzchni ziemi.

Lecz to nie był koniec. Z krzykiem, rycerze biegli w kierunku statku aby odebrać go z rąk nieprzyjaciela. Irdii zajęła miejce przy Maz'Jinie. Pierwsi śmiałkowie wspinali się już po statku, niebyli to jedak zwykli rycerze, lecz paladyni. Łączyli niezwykłe zdolności w walce wręcz, lecz także zdolności lecznicze. Nie byli prostymi przeciwnikami. Walka wrzała na pokładzie. Uderzenia mieczami i tarczami nie były wysarczająco silne aby pokonać draeneï i trola. Białowłosa dorόwnywała siłą swoim męskim pobratymcom, niestety było ich tylko dwoje, a palladynόw przybywało z każdą chwilą. Elf skoczył aby im pomόc. Irdii uderzyła kopytem jednego z przeciwnikόw i mocnym cięciem rozpłatała jego hełm, aby dostać się do armat. Nùrion rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, lecz już wiedział o co jej chodziło. Ludzi było oraz więcej, Draeneï chwilę dłubała przy armacie.

-Teraz ! –krzyknęła Irdii i wyskoczyła za burtę, rzej rycerze śmierci za nią.

Uciecha szkarłatnych palladynόw była krόtka, ułamek sekundy pόźniej statek eksplodował. Czwόrka rycerzy była już w wodzie, lecz ciężka zbroja ciągnęła ich pod wodę. Dsh i Maz'Jinowi udało się wypłynąć na plażę, ork usiadł oddychając ciężko, nie widać było jednak Irdii ani Nùriona.

-Musimy im pomόc. –powiedział troll zciągając zbroję.

-Niekomu nie muszę pomagać.

Troll rozprostował się na całą swoją wysokość, lecz nie miał czasu wykłόcać się z orkiem. Wbiegł do wody wpadając na elfa prόbującego wydostać się z wody na czworakach, dławiąc się wodą. Trol podniόsł go jedną ręką za kolczugę i popłynął szukać Irdii. Draeneï nie były stworzeniami urodzonymi do pływania, były wysokie i rozbudowana muskulatura wraz z kopytami powodowały i zbroją, że ich waga dosięgała 200kg. Białowłosa była już głęboko. Maz'Jin zaurkował w jej stronę i chwycił ją. Droga na powietrze była jednak dużo dłuższa. Wreszcie wyciągnął ją na plażę wycieńczony. Chwilę nie ruszała się, wreszcie odkaszlnęła i ztoczyła się na bok.

Maz'Jin rzucił złe spojrzenie w stronę orka, lecz on interesował się tylko sobą.

Bellan powoli otworzyła oczy. Obruciła głowę na bok, za oknem ukazywały się jej oczom gόry, w całym ich majestacie. Powoli sprόbowała wstać, lecz opadła na poduszkę krzywiąc się, rana goiła się wolno. Nie wiedziała ile dni spała, ile czasu minęło i co się stało od kiedy wrόciła.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i tak samo szybko zamknęły. W kompnacie stanęła wysoka elfka o białej skόrze i fioletowych tatuażach wokόł oczu. Białe włosy opadały na naramienniki kute na kształt czaszek. Siouxsie nigdy nie nosiła pełne zbroji płytowej jak inni, lecz krόtki żelazny gorset, pas zdobiony klejnotami i wązką suknię odrywającą w pełni jej atletyczne uda. Na nogach miała wysokie buty z niedźwiedziego futra, ochronione z przodu nagolennicami, kutymi pod kolanem, jak i naramienniki na kształt czaszek.

-Pani Siouxsie..-szpnęła Bellan i urwała, nie mogła wymόwić ani słowa.

Siouxsie wyciągnęła sztylet zza pasa podchodząc do łόżka. Jedym kolanem uklękła na kołdrze i podetknęła sztylet pod gardło elfki.

-Nie powinnaś była wrόcić. –szepnęła banshee. –Miałaś uwolnić Koltirę i zostać tam. –sztylet barzo powoli wbijał się w szyję elfki, ktόra pomimo wielkiej chęci krzyczenia na pomoc, nie mogła wydać żadnego dźwięku, banshee musiała rzucić na nią zaklęcie.

-Koltira jest mόj. Zapamiętaj to, jeżeli miałabyś powrόcić. –banshee odsunęła sztylet od szyji elfki i wbiła go z zamachem w jej brzuch. Siouxsie odeszła zamykając cicho drzwi.

Przyglądała się z horrorem na sztylet wbity w jej brzuch. Miała kilka sekund. Przestań oddychać. Nie mogła sie ruszyć. Nie mogła krzyczeć, choć w duszy krzyczała z całych sił. Krew zaczęła kapać jej z nosa. Nie mogło się to tak skończyć. Przeżyła własną śmierć. Przeżyła walkę w arenie. Przeżyła warownie szkarłatnych rycerzy. Nie mogło się to tak skończyć. Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Chwyciła się za gardło, drapała z całych sił, rzaden dźwięk nie wyszedł.

Nagle, jeden pomysł przyszedł jej na myśl. Tylko on mόgł jej pomόc. Tylko on mόgł ją usłyszeć.

„Panie, krόlu mόj... –pomyślała szlochając- umieram... Panie, pomocy..."

Nie wiedziała czy ułyszał. A nawet jeśli, dlaczego miał by uratować ją? Dlaczego właśnie ją, a nie kogoś innego? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej nie-życie było bardziej wartościowe od nie-życia innego rycerza? Nie mogła odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ktόre gromadziły się jej w głowie. Przypomniał się jej głos Irdii, ktόry z dala słyszała, choć była nieprzytomna. Przypomniało się jej jak Koltira znęcał się na niej.

Drzwi otworzyły się uderzając w ścianę. Przez nie przebiegł Koltira Tissemort, za nim Mograine, ostatni wszedł Krόl Lisz we własnej osobie, owiniety błękitną smugą, pochylił się nad elfką i sztyletem. Po chwili podbiegł aptekarz w wyjątkowo dobrym stanie fizycznym jak na niemarłego.

-Siouxsie... –głos Krόla Lisz zmroził każdemu krew w żyłach.- Ona ma żyć.

Mograine skłonił się i razem z krόlem wyszedł z komnaty. W drzwiach Krόl zatrzymał się i rzucił spojrzenie Koltirze, kiwnął głową i wyszeł szybko.

Aptekarz mieszał rόżne mikstury na stole obok, szybko podał elfce, dłwiącej się własną krwią.

-Ona nie może stracić przytomności -powiedział nieumarły bardzo zręcznie rozcinając bandaże.

-Hej, Bellan. –szepnął Koltira biorąc jej twarz w ręce. –Patrz na mnie. Nie zasypiaj.

Elfka nie wiedziała czy śni, czy była już po drugiej stronie. Nie czuła juz bόlu.

-Koltira... –powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

-Cii... nie mόw nic.

Aptekarz zaszywał ranę wypełnioną zielonym musem. Gdy skończył, wytarł resztę musu, nałożył cienką warstwę innej maści i uwarznie zaopatrzył.

-To powinno starczyć. –powiedział wycierając okrwawione ręce w ręcznik. Gdy skończył czyścić instrumenty, nieumarły usiadł na krześle wzdychając.

Koltira kiwnął głową w jego stronie klęcząc dalej przy łόzku elfki.

-Nie... odchodź...- powiedziała, resztkami sił chwytając go za nadgarstek gdy wstał.

-Nie zostawię się.-uśmiechnął się i poszedł nalać czystej wody do miski. Maczajac chusteczkę w wodzie, delikatnie zcierał krew z ust i szyji elfki, ktόra ciężko oddychała.

-Nie oddychaj –szepnął jej do ucha, usłuchała odrazu. Usiadł na ziemi obok jej łόżka trzymając ją za rękę.


End file.
